Raining
by Completly Bunned
Summary: Basicaly -again- Annie's thoughts, this time when she realised her feelings for Paul. Based on the movie. Rated T just in case.


**Raining**

A Misery fanfiction

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _As usual, Paul Sheldon, Annie Wilkes and the gun belong to Stephen King. The rain is universal._

_Author's note :__ My second fanfiction. Misery again. I'm gonna buy the book soon so...I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY !!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my other Misery fanfic ! Hope you like this one as well !_

* * *

The rain.

Annie Wilkes never liked the rain, it gave her the blues.

Annie was watching the water pouring outside from the window in her room.

Her sanity had never really been exactly stable but, for some reason, storms and rain tended to make it worse.

She stared at the drawer from the cupboard on the right side of her bed.

It wasn't the first time Annie had considered suicide. For example, after her husband left her, she had felt so crushed that she had seriously considered putting an end to her...

_-(Misery)-_

life. And now, she was considering it once more, but for a different reason.

Or maybe it wasn't so different at all.

After all, the basis was the same.

Love.

She sighted.

Love. She was in love with the person she admired the most, the one who gave her such literary pleasure. The one whom she had rescued from a blizzard, who's books she had always been so obsessed with.

Paul Sheldon, her favorite author.

Annie could have seemed almost normal at this instant, and she was thinking quite rationally indeed.

"_He'll never love me. Why WOULD he love me?"_

He was smart, brilliant, beautiful. Despise the swearing in that _other book_ he had attempted to write, he was truly perfect.

_Except_ for the swearing...

"_No one's perfect. And I'm definitely not perfect, that's for sure._"

She...

_-(the only reason I'm not more popular is because...)-_

lost her temper, for example.

Paul was healing well and fast, that Annie could see. He was feeling better everyday, recovering. And even though a part of her was happy for him, there was always that _other_ part of her...

"_He's going to leave me! And then he'll never come back! Just like Ralph never came back..._"

"_He's got his daughter, people that love him..."_

"_But I love him MORE ! MUCH more than everyone united!"_

"_Yes, but he doesn't love ME...he's got people he loves too, wouldn't it be fair for him to leave and see them? He might come back..."_

"_He'll NEVER come back! They never do! I can't let him leave, can't let him..!"_

"_He has to. He's leaving. I can't keep him here. He has to leave. He has to go, he..."_

"_NO!"_

"_He has to..."_

"_NO! He can't go..!"_

Annie groaned and closed her eyes. She was hesitating. God only knew how much she hated that.

Annie practically NEVER hesitated. Once an idea crossed her mind, if it was realizable, she did everything she could to make it happen. If it wasn't, then, she simply forgot about it. She acted as she went and never meditated on her choices, or thought them too much over. She usually believed that to be useless.

And yet, there she was, hesitating whether to let Paul go or not.

She had saved him, she was all alone...keeping him here, was that so much to ask?

"_He has to go. It's the right thing to do. I'll go and tell him. How I feel. Everything. He'll never answer me what I'd wish for, but I might as well let him know._"

Annie had this very particular thing. While most people referred to themselves at the third person when they were thinking, Annie referred to herself at the first person. If that had something to do with her mental health, God only knew, but Annie, not realizing that she had a problem and simply thinking that she had trouble containing her "temper", considered it to be perfectly normal.

She opened the drawer of her cupboard and took a gun out of it.

Annie's eyes observed attentively the weapon.

No use hesitating any longer.

She took it and put it in her pocket as she slowly got up and exited her room.

She had to go get Paul's pain-killers.

And then...

"_He has to..._"

"_NO! He's not fully healed yet! If he does something wrong by then, then, he'll have to be punished and to stay here..._"

"_He HAS to go..._"

"_NO!_"

She had the pain-killers now.

Now to go see Paul.

"_IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, WHY SHOULD ANYONE?!_"

She walked up to the room.

"_NO!_"

Took out the key and inserted it into the lock.

"_NO!_"

Heard the click.

"_NO! I LOVE HIM! NO!_"

Opened the door.

"_NO!_"

At that moment, the roars of the thundering storm could be heard.

It was still raining.


End file.
